through the cat's eyes
by Red Crow
Summary: Draco is transformed into a cat and is taken home by Harry Potter. There, the cat sees what Harry's life is really like. NOT MY BEST, BUT I LIKE IT.
1. Chapter, prologue

Through the Cat's eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

**This is also an apology. College is freaking me out, and I've had this done for a while now, I just forgot about it. There is a second to it, but it'll take a while before I put it out there. Thank you, and I'm very sorry.**

**This is not Beta'd.**

Draco Malfoy had a problem. A very big problem.

He had been turned into a cat! Somewhere during the day, someone had slipped a potion into his food, and it had turned him into a cat. And because he had been disoriented, he had fallen into someone's suitcase! And not just someone, he had fallen into Harry Potter's suitcase. And now he was going home with the stupid golden boy!

How could it get worse? Going to the golden boy's home where he would have to watch Potter get spoiled day and night! Ugh, why did this have to happen to him?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Harry was in his cupboard and opened his suitcase. His aunt and uncle had allowed him to keep it since it didn't hold any of his school things. That suitcase had been thrown in the attic so he couldn't do any of his freakish magic.

Harry was used to it though. He had thought that Hogwarts would change things, but Dumbledore had lied to him so much. And Dumbledore had made it so he couldn't have real friends.

Harry knew that Ron and Hermione were being paid from his trust fund to spy on him. It wasn't hard to realize, though everyone thought Harry was stupid.

Harry hated them for lying, and he hated Dumbledore for forcing him to go to the wrong house. Harry should have gone to Slytherin, but Dumbledore had made the hat put him in Gryffindor.

Harry knew the truth, and he had known since he had been eleven. But what could he do? No one would help him except Madame Pomfrey, and she only helped him with his fear of small and dark places.

He had no one who could help him. He had thought professor Snape would, but the professor hated so much already. He didn't want to help Harry. No one did.

Harry was tired, from the journey and from the beating he had gotten earlier. He wouldn't be let out for a week. But that was okay. He had put a little food in his suitcase just in case. He could last an entire month on it, but it would only last a normal person a week.

Harry took off his shirt because it was hurting his cuts too much. The shirt was soaked in blood. He was so tired. He only had enough strength to get onto his small bed and lie on his side. He didn't close his suitcase and he didn't put on a blanket. After all, freaks didn't get blankets because they didn't need them to live. It was alright though; his cuts were heating up the rest of his body. Harry had learned long ago that pain could give warmth. And he had needed the extra warmth in the winter times.

So Harry was used to having pain. And that made it very easy for him to sleep. He slept in a tight ball, with his arms covering his small body. He was so tired, that the glamour he had put on himself had disappeared. But that didn't matter, since there was no one who could see him. No one, but the cat.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Draco got out of the suitcase, and looked around at what he saw. He was in some sort of cupboard, a very small and old one at that. He got out of the suitcase and saw a small bed. It had probably belonged to Potter at one point in his life. With the grace of a cat, Draco jumped onto the bed. And what he saw had him stunned stupid.

On the bed, in the cupboard, was Harry Potter, with bloody marks all over his back and his waist. The golden boy had obviously been beaten, and it was also obvious from the countless scars over his back that he'd been getting beaten for a very long time!

What was this? Why the golden boy was so beat up? What about all the stories of how rich and pampered he was? Wait, were those just stories?

But if so, than why didn't anyone know? And how had Draco never noticed how small and delicate Potter was?

He was lost in his thoughts, so he didn't realize when Harry woke up and looked at him. But he did realize when Potter said hello to him.

Draco froze, and slowly looked up into eyes that were as warm as sunlight. But they were also filled with pain.

''Where did you come from?'' Potter asked, a hand reaching forward and cupping the side of Draco's face. The hand was gentle and small. Potter looked like he could shatter in an instant. ''Did you fall into my suitcase?'' he asked gently.

_Yes, in Hogwarts._ Draco said in cat, knowing that Potter didn't understand cats.

But Potter did! Potter smiled at him. ''Then I am very sorry, but you'll have to stay with me until I go back to school.'' Potter answered to the stunned Draco. ''You see, I have no way of getting anyone from the wizard world to help you. And there's really no one who would help me anyway.'' He said softly, sitting up with a grimace.

Potter looked at his back. ''These won't heal for a few days, so I guess you and I will be here for a while.'' He said, smiling at Draco. ''But don't worry, I saved some food from school just in case. It should last you a while until I can get you more food. After all, you need more food than I do.'' So saying, he reached for the suitcase and pulled it toward him. He bent down, and took out a small bag.

In the bag were some every flavor jellybeans, some dried meat, water, and some fruit. Potter took out some of the meat and water.

He smiled as he handed the food to Draco. ''Sorry, but this is much better than some of the other things I've eaten. So eat up, you'll need your strength for when uncle Vernon lets us out.'' He lay back down on his side, but this time, he faced Draco.

Draco looked at the meager food in disgust. If this was better than what Potter had eaten, than what had he been eating?

''You know, your eyes remind me of someone in school.'' Draco froze. Was Potter about to realize? ''He's much taller than me, and much smarter too. I think he would have been a very good friend, but Dumbledore made me drink a potion and it made me refuse his friendship.'' What? Draco looked up, and found Potter's eyes half closed and glazed. ''And then, he made the hat put me in the wrong house.'' He mumbled, shivering from pain. He closed his eyes. ''I always liked snakes more than lions. I should have been a Slytherin. After all, what does bravery have to do with survival?'' and with those words, Harry Potter fell asleep.

Draco watched him, and thought over what he had just heard. If it was true, than Potter should have been a Slytherin, and Dumbledore had forced him to go to Gryffindor! Was it true?

Draco soon realized that Harry was not at all who he had thought him to be. Harry wasn't selfish or spoiled. In fact, he was giving all his food and water to Draco! And he also told Draco what had really been happening.

Apparently, Harry had been manipulated from the moment he had turned eleven. And Dumbledore had done the manipulating!

Draco learned also that Harry was much more powerful than anyone knew. He could talk to all animals and he had a power that could heal and cause things to grow much faster. And when he sang, he could calm animals and nature!

Harry was very kind and good, but he was also treated worse than a house elf. And he suffered enough abuse too kill a normal person!

Draco learned all about his relatives, when the week passed and the cupboard door was opened. And what he learned made him wish that he had been nicer to Harry, and that he could take Harry somewhere far away.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The school year was about to start. And Draco was still a cat! But he was going to fix that, and soon.

Draco walked into the dungeon and found professor Snape at his desk. Draco jumped onto the desk and looked at his godfather full in the eyes. And since Severus was not a stupid man, he soon realized who was standing in front of him.

Draco was a person again, and he had told Severus what he had seen. To say his godfather was horrified was an understatement.

''To think that Dumbledore would do that to a child. And to let that child live with such monsters! It's a wonder he's still alive!'' he shouted, pacing behind his desk.

He rounded on Draco. ''Draco, get Harry this instant and tell him it's about homework! We will not let that child suffer anymore!''

Draco arrived with Harry quickly. Harry had wanted to leave his spies. So he hadn't made a fuss when Draco talked to him.

Harry entered the classroom after Draco and saw professor Snape looking at him.

Harry sighed, he was tired, and his wounds hadn't completely healed. ''I'm sorry about the homework professor. But if you'll give me a little time, I'll have it done by the end of the week.'' He said softly.

His voice was tired and Severus could hear pain. How had he never heard the pain in Harry's voice?

''Harry, do you remember me?'' Draco asked, looking at the small and tired boy. Harry looked at him, and he smiled gently.

''Hello Draco, I see you're human again.'' Harry said. Then he doubled over and coughed. Blood was in his hands when he took them away. He trembled and laughed shakily. ''I guess, I'll die soon. At least I'll be warm when I die.'' He said softly.

''How could Dumbledore do this to you?'' Severus asked softly, looking at the small boy.

''because Dumbledore hates me, and because he wants a powerful and malleable weapon. And I fit the bill perfectly.'' Harry replied, sitting down on a chair. ''Why am I here, sir?'' he asked, tired.

Severus looked at him, and he regretted letting hate blind him to the child in front of him. He breathed in, and he told Harry what they planned to do.

They would make sure that Harry never had to go back to that family, and that Dumbledore never hurt him again.

By the end of it, Harry started crying.

Harry put a hand to his face, and when he brought it back, he looked at his wet fingers in wonder.

''Haven't you cried before?'' Draco asked, smiling softly.

Harry looked up at him. ''I stopped crying when I was four.'' He said simply, and that simple statement made Draco feel like he would cry.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Harry was taking his medicine; he had to take it every-day now. He was taking his medicine, when he saw Madame Pomfrey look at him with guilt on her face.

She saw Harry looking at her.

''I'm sorry Harry, but Ron and Hermione know about your claustrophobia.'' She said, not seeing the horror on Harry's face. ''I'm sorry dear, but they were worried about you.'' She said. She turned back, to see Harry drop his medicine.

She didn't know what she had done. She didn't know at all.

Harry was trapped, he was trapped, and no one could hear him!

He knew who had done it. Ron had told others, and they had found Harry while he was walking down the hall. They had pushed him into a closet, and he was locked inside!

''let me out! Let me out! Please!'' he kept screaming and screaming! But no one was coming, no one was coming!

Harry screamed, and then he felt his heart change. He was having a panic attack! And his power was raging through him. His glamour fell because at that moment, he turned thirteen. And he came fully into his inheritance!

He screamed one word, one word that forced them to see him.

''HOGWARTS!'' he screamed, and Hogwarts answered.

Draco was in the main hall, and he was worried. He could not find Harry, no matter where he looked. He was looking at the Gryffindor table, when the whole school shook and seemed to scream!

The sky became a storm, and in the storm, two feathers appeared, two feathers covered in blood.

Then, something appeared in the middle of the hall! Draco looked, and he saw Harry! But it was a Harry he had never seen before!

Harry had his ears covered by his hands and his mouth was open in a soul chilling scream. Harry's eyes were a more vibrant green, and from his back were two wings. One as white as heavenly light and one as black as hell fire. From his eyes, Harry cried blood!

Soon, the figure disappeared, and a woman took his place. The woman had white hair and wore a white robe. She was beautiful, and she looked at Dumbledore.

''I told you child, that the angel belonged with the serpents he loved. But you forced him to sleep with the lions! And now, now you have shattered him!'' she screamed, and the school screamed with her.

Draco realized, the woman was Hogwarts! Hogwarts was speaking to them!

''Now that angel has awoken the demon, and you!'' she pointed a finger at Dumbledore. Dumbledore rose into the air against his will.

''**You who have broken the angel and unleashed the demon. You who have denied all I told. Now you will burn, as eternal fire holds your soul. Till the day you die, till the day you realize the horror you have done, you will suffer, you will burn, and never will you walk my halls again.''**

As she spoke, Dumbledore screamed and disappeared. Then she looked at Ron and Hermione, and in an instant, they were gone as well!

Then she looked at Severus and he felt fear in his heart.

''**Find the wolf and the dog, those that love the angel. Gather the true and go to the home of the evil snake. The one who would kill the angel. Find them, and go with them, and save the angel. Go, and save the broken angel. Before he falls and eternally becomes the demon.''**

She said, beginning to fade away.

''**Maker of potions, make a potion; give him a life, a new life. An infant life. And never again allow wizards to have him. Do not worry, only those who truly love the angel, will remember my words. All of you, go to the room of requirements, and you will find his location there.''**

Her voice faded, as her form left the hall.

They had done what Hogwarts had said, and there had been others in the room. The Weasley twins were there, Draco was there, Severus was there, Neville was there, and they had been a small group. They had quickly planned, and they had found Remus and Sirius very quickly.

They had then found where Voldemort was. But when they arrived there, they had found it destroyed, and they had found Harry.

Harry had been in the middle of the ruins, surrounded by corpses, and stained in blood. Harry looked at them, and his eyes were empty as he smiled at them. There were tears in his eyes. ''No one came. No one came, no matter how much I screamed.'' He said, looking at his blood-stained hands.

They were in the dungeon at Hogwarts, and they were watching Harry's memory.

They watched as Harry was tortured by Death eaters, they watched as Harry screamed and called out their names. They all cried at what they saw, and then they watched as Harry glowed with a dark light. And then, Harry became a demon. A demon with blood tears, a demon that laughed at the death he caused.

They watched Harry kill Voldemort, and then, Harry cried, he cried until the tears became blood. Harry, the Harry they knew, died. Killed by wizards and humans. The Angel fell into the Demon's loving embrace.

They had to get Harry away from the Wizards. And they knew that they would never see him again. Severus had made the potion known as second life. It would turn Harry back into a child, and give him a chance at a new life. A life where people truly loved him.

They would give him to one who would care for him and love him. But to do that, they would use a spell to open a doorway. A doorway into another dimension. A dimension where no wizards would exist.

With their plans made, they said goodbye. To the one they knew as Harry Potter.

End.


End file.
